Christian and Rose!
by aleexmariee
Summary: Set after Frostbite. Dimitri has taken Tasha's offer and left Rose heartbroken. She has to turn to the most unlikely person for comfort... Not much action, more about the Romantic side of life...
1. Chapter 1

**Christian and Rose**

**My Christian and Rose story! I know it's not a very popular pairing, but I think they were meant to be together!**

It was bedtime. I threw on my boy shorts and vest and went to lay in my bed - only to be sucked into my best friends, Lissa Dragomir's head. And she was definitely not going to sleep. She was with my boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov.

Since my first love, Dimitri Belikov, left to take Tasha Ozera's offer to be her guardian, I have been dating Adrian. He was there for me when Dimitri left, and I promised that I would give him a fair chance at dating me. Adrian is a spirit user, like Lissa, they practice it together to see if they can learn from each other. This was supposed to be one of their practice sessions, but no. They were getting it on instead.

I could feel Adrian touching me - but through the bond. Lissa was excited, she wasn't even drunk, so that didn't even give her an excuse. Suddenly a wave of panic broke through her, and I heard the door open. In walked Lissa's boyfriend - Christian Ozera.

Christian and Lissa had been going out ever since Victor Dashkov kidnapped us to take advantage of Lissa's healing powers. They always seemed so in love, and I couldn't believe that Lissa would do this. Me and Christian had never got along, we were always very sarcastic to each other, and fought about nothing. But right now it was Christian who I felt sorry for, not Lissa or Adrian…

"What the hell is going on!" Christian yelled at a frozen Lissa and Adrian.

"Its.. Its not what you think…." Lissa said quietly.

"Not what I think! Not what I think! Then tell me you aren't bed with Adrian Ivashkov making out with him when you have a boyfriend, who is standing right here! And don't forget he has a girlfriend who happens to be your BEST FRIEND. How do you think she's gonna feel when she finds out about this!"

Then before Lissa had a chance to respond, Christian sped out the door without another word to either of them.

I just sat on my bed. I couldn't believe what was happening! After all the times he'd told me he loved me, and I had believed it. Then, he had done this. And Lissa had done it too. I was devastated, it was like Dimitri all over again.

Instead of letting my sobbing take over, I decided it was time to find Christian. Even if I did hate him, he needed a friend right now, and honestly, so did I.

I took off for his room. Really, I knew he wouldn't be there, but it seemed like the most logical first guess, so I went anyway. I knocked on the door, after I had sneakily avoided the matron to get up to the male Moroi dorms. No answer. My suspicions confirmed. Now I could go to where I thought he really was. I set off towards the church.

When I got to the church, the priest wasn't there, luckily, this meant I could sneak up to the church attic easily without getting caught. As I got nearer the door I could hear the sound of muffled sobs from inside.

I opened the doors softly. "Christian?" I asked slowly.

"Go away Rose." He said firmly. I continued to poke my head round the door regardless of him telling me to go away. He was huddled in the corner with a tear-streaked face. He glared at me and repeated himself. "I said go away Rose."

"Christian…" I didn't know what to say. Instead I went over and hugged him. He buried his head in my hair. "I'm so sorry." I said gently.

"No, you shouldn't be. It's not your fault. You need someone to cry on just as much as me. Your just as hurt as me, if not more." I didn't even realise that I had tears running down my face already. I let out a small sob, and Christian tightened his arms around me. I don't know how long we sat there and cried for, but eventually I fell asleep in Christians arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

"Rose, Rose, come one, wake up." I could feel Christian shaking me slowly. "Come on Rose." Obviously he had never tried waking me up before. "ROSE! WAKE UP!" He shouted at me this time, and I opened my eyes.

"God Christian, nothing like going easy on the eardrums!" I grumbled before standing up slowly.

"Yeah, urm, sorry about that." He said while laughing nervously.

"Don't worry about it." I said gently. I think by the look on his face he thought I was going to hit him. He stood up to, and I looked around the church attic. The sun was just setting out the window, which meant it was morning at the St. Vladimir's. "We should get going to breakfast." I said, and started walking out of the attic. Christian followed and we made our way down to the canteen.

We were silent while we walked, but it wasn't awkward. Until we saw Lissa and Adrian walking towards us. "Rose!" Adrian shouted. I grabbed Christians arm and started pulling him in the opposite direction. Adrian grabbed my arm, and began to pull me back to him.

"Get off me Adrian!" I yelled at him, and he let go of my arm immediately.

"Rose, please! It isn't what it looks like! Please don't do this to me, I love you!" He pleaded with me.

"No Adrian, you obviously don't love me, or you wouldn't be getting it on with my best friend! How much do you think that proves that you love me. And you…" I turned to Lissa who had been quiet throughout this whole ordeal. "You cheated on your boyfriend with my boyfriend! How do you expect me to forgive you for that! How could you hurt me and Christian like that!"

"I…" She began.

"No!" I interrupted. "You nothing! You must have known what you were doing, in fact I know you know what you were doing. Because I could feel it. I could feel you touching him, and him touching you. You knew what you were doing, and that just hurts me even more!" This time I did grab Christian's arm and dragged him away. No one bothered to try and stop me this time. I couldn't face going to breakfast right now, so I just kept walking. I had let go of Christian's arm, but he followed me anyway. Soon, I found myself outside my room.

"You can come in you know." I said to Christian who was stood on the doorstep.

"Thanks," he said as he walked in. " Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"No." I answered simply. Then I burst into tears. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not okay. It just keeps getting worse. First Mason, then Dimitri, and now Lissa and Adrian."

"Shh. It's okay. Mason wasn't your fault, and Dimitri chose to do what he wanted, you cant help any of that." He said gently.

"No! I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone, and you cant tell anyone. Promise?" I was taking a risk here, and even though I had never been the best of friends with Christian, I did trust him. With my life if it came down to it.

"Promise." He said sincerely. I did trust him. And so, I told him everything. From when I was falling for him, how we almost kissed when I hurt my ankle, to the lust charm, and how he told me he didn't love me, to when he saved me from Natalie and he told me he did want me, to when I kissed him in the gym. He listened intently, and didn't interrupt once. When I had finished I had fresh tears running down my face. He wiped them away gently, telling me it would be okay. Honestly, I don't think I could bring myself to believe him just yet.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you and Belikov! I mean when I think about it now, the way you even looked at each other, I'm shocked everyone didn't notice come to think of it!" He exclaimed, clearly shocked at his own failure to notice this.

"Way to make me feel better Christian." I replied coldly.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." He said, clearly meaning it, then he asked, "Did Lissa know?"

"No." I answered simply. He looked shocked then recovered quickly.

"So who exactly does know then?" He quizzed slowly, and carefully.

"You, Victor Dashkov, and Adrian."

"Adrian! How exactly did he find out?"

"Well on the ski trip he overheard me and Dimitri arguing, and I think he kind of guessed. But aside from that, I think the ability to read aura's might have had something to do with it."

"Suppose." He answered, then he remained silent for a while longer, until I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

Adrian's hands roamed over my body, making me shiver with pleasure. His lips crashed hungrily to mine, and I responded quickly. We were laying in his bed, with only our underwear left on, and boy did he look good. I pulled him closer to me by his hair, and he moaned slightly.

"Lissa…" he moaned gently.

Wait. Lissa. _Shit! _I was in her head again. And she was with Adrian. I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. I sat up slowly, then I felt something shift beside me. Oh, that's right, I fell asleep after I had told him about me and Dimitri.

"What wrong?" he asked drearily.

"Lissa is with Adrian, and I got pulled into her fucking head." I said angrily.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry Rose." He replied gently.

Before I could stop myself I had new tears running down my cheeks. Christian pulled me into another hug, and I sobbed into his chest. He never let go of me, and it made me feel slightly better as I continued to cry.

When I stopped crying, Christian let go of me and got off the bed. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast." He suggested. I got up, and followed him out the door.

The next few days followed the same pattern. Me and Christian would sit together at mealtimes and do our best to avoid both Lissa and Adrian. Once Adrian caught me alone and tried to explain himself.

"It was a mistake, you know it couldn't have meant anything Rose." He pleaded.

"Well if it was a mistake then you wouldn't have been at it again a couple of nights ago, would you?" I said, my temper rising slowly.

"How did you- oh right the bond." He finished for himself.

"Yeah, the bond." I said then stormed off.

Today, something interesting definitely was happening though, and I wasn't going to let any fall outs ruin it. Today was the start of the field experience. There was only one thing that was dampening my mood. The possibility of being assigned to Lissa. All the time I had been saying that I was the perfect person to guard her, and now I would avoid it at all costs. Being stuck with her

for 6 weeks would not be a pleasant experience.

I sat down next to Eddie and waited for Alberta to begin.

"You excited?" He asked, whilst almost bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed.

"I hope I get som-" He was cut off by Alberta's voice ringing out over the group of novices.

"As you all know, today is the start of the field experience. Today you will be assigned to the Moroi you will be protecting from 'Strigoi' attacks for the next 6 weeks." Blah, Blah, I added silently in my head. We all knew this, we just wanted to get on with the assignments.

We all waited patiently - some more than others, for Alberta to finish. When she did there were a few whoops from the crowd and Stan came onto the stage to read the assignments out.

He went in alphabetical order, I generally zoned out from these, until he reached Eddie.

"Eddie Castile," he began. "You will be assigned to… Vasilisa Dragomir."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and Eddie gave me a look of despair. Eddie was one of the few people who had sided with me and Christian on this argument, and therefore had not been speaking to Lissa. I did feel sorry for him, but selfishly, I was more relieved that I wasn't in his position.

Now I had no fear of being assigned Lissa, my only fears were of being assigned to Jesse or Ralf. I zoned out from the rest of the readings, until they reached my name. Jesse had already been taken, so I had no worry of being assigned to him.

Stan then called my name. "Rose Hathaway. You have been assigned to…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

"…Christian Ozera." Stan finished. For the second time during the ceremony, I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked up to the front, and took my stake and packet. After everyone had received there assignments Alberta came up to me.

"You seem rather okay about the situation, I would have thought that you would have argued until you got Lissa for your assignment. Don't you, urm, not see eye to eye with Mr. Ozera.?" She had a puzzled look on her face. She obviously didn't know about Lissa and Adrian's 'get-togethers'.

"Well ever since Lissa cheated on Christian, with my boyfriend Adrian, we haven't exactly been the best of friends. Me and Christian have become friends after she did that to us." I could feel myself shaking slightly as I finished. I hadn't really talked about it to anyone apart from Christian, and kind of Eddie as well.

"I'm genuinely sorry to hear that Rose," she said gently, and she did look like she meant it. "After everything that happened with Guardian Belikov…" she trailed off and avoided my eyes.

"You knew!" I exclaimed. I was shocked! I couldn't believe that Alberta knew and hadn't said anything. She simply nodded in response to my outburst. "But for how long?" I asked.

"Well I had suspected for a while, ever since Victor Dashkov really. But when he left, that's when I really knew. Just by the way you acted afterwards. You could tell that you really had loved him." She looked at me sympathetically. I realised I now had tears running down my face.

Before she had time to walk away I asked "Why didn't you say anything?"

She looked slightly conflicted as to whether to tell me the truth or not. "Because, it was real, and I didn't have the right to interrupt true love." Then turned briskly and walked away. I just stood there. I couldn't bring myself to move. I just stood and let the tears fall down my face, until I saw Christian walking up to me.

"Wow. I didn't realise guarding me was that bad." he said sarcastically.

I laughed gently, just like he had wanted me too and he smiled back at me. Then his face turned serious. "Seriously though Rose, what's wrong?"

I considered lying, then I realised that I needed someone to talk about this to as well, and I had trusted him so far. Why should that change now? "She knew." I said simply.

"Who knew what?" he asked confused.

"Alberta. She knew about me and Dimitri." I answered. He just stared. It took him a while to recover. Even longer than when I first told him about me and Dimitri.

"What? But how? And why didn't she say anything?"

"God, one question at a time." I said jokingly, he gave me a stern look, so I continued anyway. "Well apparently she suspected it since the thing with Victor Dashkov, she didn't know about the lust charm though, and I didn't tell her. She said she knew for certain when he left because I looked heartbroken." I paused thinking about how I was going to answer the last question. "She said she didn't tell anyone… she said because, because it was real and she didn't have the right to interrupt true love." With that I broke down again, and Christian held me up so I didn't collapse to the ground.

"Wow. Rose, I am so sorry. I didn't know, otherwise I wouldn't have asked." He said apologetically.

"It's okay. It's probably best that I told someone, keeping it bottled up never works, right?"

"Right." he confirmed.

I wiped my eyes dry and fixed my hair. "Well then assignment, I've got some protecting to do." I said. "Where to first?"

"Well… I have culinary science…" he said unsurely.

"You elected _Culinary Science!_" I asked astounded.

"Urr… yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be going there now, would we?" He said with his classic Christian smirk.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Guarding you might be worse than I thought." He laughed gently, and we made our way to Culinary Science.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...

We didn't talk much during Culinary Science, but no matter how much I thought it was stupid, his meatloaf was good by the end of the lesson.

"Wow, maybe you doing cooking will have its perks after all." I joked after eating the piece of meatloaf wrapped in bacon that Christian had given me.

"Yeah, yeah, having some respect for my awesome skills now after all." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't go that far." I laughed back.

We left Culinary Science and made our way to the feeders. After that, we went to get some lunch. I stuffed my plate with the items of food that had the most calories, while Christian grabbed only a yoghurt.

"Why don't you weigh 50 stone again?" he asked me through laughs.

"Hey, I don't eat that much! I think the question is, why don't you weigh 2 stone!" I replied jokingly. Moroi didn't have much of an appetite, they only needed small amounts of food, but had to have blood regularly.

"Hey look at these muscles, I am definitely not 2 stone." He flexed his muscles and I laughed. I may be laughing, but you had to admit, Christian did have some nice muscles! Because of the training him and his Aunt Tasha did he had a nice physical build, rare for Moroi. _Wait. _I shouldn't think this about Christian, even if it was just admiring his nice abs.

"Come on, lets go and sit down." I said, trying to avoid another conversation about Christian's muscles.

We sat down on a table far away from Lissa and Adrian. I shot Eddie a sympathetic look as he stood guard by Lissa's table. "I really do feel sorry for Eddie." I said to Christian who turned his head to look in the same direction as me.

"Yeah, me too. Shame I couldn't have had two guardians eh?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, then I would have some other source of entertainment." I joked.

"I'm not that bad!" Christian said, mocking hurt.

"Mmhmm." I said laughing. "That's what you think…" He laughed along with me and we continued the day with high spirits.

"Finally, classes are over." Christian exclaimed just as the bell rang, and we filed out of the classroom.

"Yup, now I might as well get settled in my new room, right?" I asked.

"Sure, lets go." I followed Christian up to his room. We walked in and I saw the big bed in the middle of the room. When I had been in his room before, I had never considered that I would have to sleep on the floor. Sleeping in his bed was definitely not an option.

Christian had his own room, because no one had wanted to share with the 'Strigoi Wannabe'. I didn't get how everyone could judge Christian like that. If I was going to choose one Moroi that I had ever met to go Strigoi hunting with, it would definitely be Christian.

"Looks like I'm getting the floor then." I grumbled to Christian.

"Unless you want to share this warm, comfy, big bed with me." Teased Christian.

"Floor it is." I said back, whilst laughing gently.

"There are some blankets in the cupboard, and you can steal a few of my pillows." He said whilst gesturing at the cupboard and then the bed.

I turned around to make my way to the cupboard when a pillow hit the back of my head. I spun around sharply to find Christian laughing hysterically. "I just thought I would give you your pillow now." He said between chuckles.

I grabbed the pillow off the floor and threw it back at him. It hit him smack bang in the face, and I giggled. "Two can play at that game!" I shouted at him before picking up a pillow and going to whack him with it. He grabbed a pillow and whacked me back.

We spent the next ten minutes throwing and crushing each other with pillow, using up all our energy, until Christian landed on top of me. We were both breathing hard. He had almost his full body wait on me, and I was finding it harder to breath. Neither of us moved, and we just stared into each others eyes, neither of us being able to look away. After doing this for just over a minute, I grabbed my pillow and whacked him, causing him to roll off me and onto the bed beside me.

We were both still panting. "Well… I think we might need some new pillows." Christian said through pants.

I looked around the room to find feathers scattered everywhere. "Oh god." I said laughing. "I didn't realise we had made that much of a mess."

We spent the rest of the day cleaning up the feathers and scavenging around to see if we could find some more pillows. By the time we had found some, it was just about curfew and we both headed back to Christian's dorm.

"Night Rose." Christian said from the bed.

"Night Christian." I said from the floor.

Soon after that, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep, or so I thought. Sure enough, I found myself materializing on a beach. "Adrian…" I said, cursing under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...

I saw him materialize in front of me. "Hello Little Dhampir." he said smugly.

"What do you want Adrian." I asked coldly.

"I just want to talk, I want to explain."

"There is nothing to explain." I said simply. I focused all my energy on waking up. Building up the mental walls like I did when I wanted to block Lissa. Slowly I could feel the dream fading around me.

"Rose! What the-" he was cut off as I managed to wake up. I shuddered. Now I knew I could block Adrian. This was definitely a skill worth learning.

Now I was awake, there was no chance of me getting back to sleep. Not that I wanted to knowing there was a chance that Adrian might still try to invade my sleep. Instead, I got up slowly, trying not to wake Christian up. A failed attempt.

"Rose?" he asked groggily. "Is that you? Are you awake?"

"Yes it's me, yes I'm awake." I answered, wondering whether to tell him about Adrian in my dreams. I decided I would, I seemed to be telling him every other detail about my life recently. "I had to wake myself up."

"What do you mean 'you had to wake yourself up'?" he asked confused.

"Adrian invaded my dreams." As soon as I mentioned the name Adrian I could see him tense, and anger grew in his eyes. I still couldn't help but notice the piercing blue of his eyes after looking into them last night. _No. _I mentally shook my head. Not going to start thinking things like that, I told myself.

"What did he say?" Christian asked, taking me away from the kicking I was giving myself mentally.

"Nothing. He just said that he wanted to talk, then I blocked myself from him before he got to say anything else."

"How did you block yourself?" he asked curiously. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither really. I can block Lissa out, so I figured it was the same concept, and apparently it is. At least now I wont have to listen to more of Adrian's apologies." I said. I decided it was best to leave out that I only ever needed to block Lissa out when she was having sex with Christian.

"Oh okay, well at least you can block him out." Christian said at last. After that, we both got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

During 2nd period there was a message that all the novices were to report to gym lunch. I spent the rest of the time until then wondering what this could be about. I didn't understand what could be so important that they would drag us away from protecting our Moroi at a time when most of the 'attacks' were made. Whatever it was, I had a bad feeling about it.

When lunchtime came, I said goodbye to Christian and went to meet Eddie by the gym.

"I wonder what this could be about?" he asked, obviously seeing the same logic as me about pulling us from a vital 'protection' time.

"I don't know." I said. "I've been wondering the same thing since we got the message. Oh well, lets go inside and find out shall we?" He nodded, and we went inside and sat down on some benches that had been pulled up in rows for us to sit on.

Alberta stood at the front of the bench rows and signalled for us all the be quiet. Silence washed through the rows, and she began to speak. "I have called you hear today to tell you about an extra part that has been added to the field experience." she began. Me and Eddie exchanged puzzled looks. What more could be added? We already slept in the same rooms, skipped all of our classes to do this. Surely they weren't going to strip us of our day off, making it more 'realistic' were they?

Alberta continued, bringing me out of my little rant about how unfair these people could be. "As I am sure you know, spring break is coming up soon and we have decided to incorporate this as part of the field experience." Now I really was confused. What was she talking about? They weren't going to make the Moroi stay here were they? "You will each go with your assignment to the place they have chosen to spend there spring break at, with no arguments on your part" Alberta finished.

I was left sat there in a state of shock. I couldn't quite make myself move. I was going to have to go with Christian to wherever he was going. Unfortunately, I had a pretty good idea where I was going to be spending my spring break…


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, I hope you enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it, even though I should have been doing science homework ;D

* * *

**

Chapter 7...

"Christian!" I yelled breathlessly. I had just run all the way from the gym up to his room. I stood there banging on his door. "Christian! Let me in!" I continued to yell.

He answered the door in a panic. "What's wrong Rose? What's happened?"

I didn't bother to answer any of those questions, instead I asked one of my own. One that I desperately didn't want to know the answer too. "Christian, where are you going to for spring break?" I asked in a rush.

"Aunt Tasha's, why?" he replied, obviously still confused. I couldn't help myself. I turned around and punched the wall next to me. I could see the blood coming out of my hands, but god I had needed to punch something, and rather the wall than Christian.

"Rose! What the hell are you doing! Are you okay?" he asked franticly.

"No." I said simply. I could feel the tears running down my face. Christian scooped me into his arms, and carried me to his bed. I don't think he trusted me to walk after my outburst. By now there weren't just tears coming down my face, I was full on sobbing into Christian's shirt as he carried on hugging me.

"Come on Rose," he said gently. "Start from the beginning."

So I decided that's exactly what I would do. "Well, you know the novices were called to the gym at lunch, well I went and Alberta started talking about adding something onto the field experience." I said between my sobs. Christian just continued to look at me, and nodded in the right places. "I didn't know what she could mean, I thought she meant like working on Sunday or something. Then she carried on, and she said something about spring break, and I have to go with you Christian!" I blurted out helplessly. "And I don't know if I can do it! I don't know if I can face him again, Christian!" I turned towards Christian. He had a look of utter shock written on his face.

"Well, we wont go! Simple as that." he said simply, as if it meant nothing. I could tell by looking at his eyes that he felt the same despair that I had upon hearing I had to go with him, he didn't want to put me through that.

"It's not that simple Christian," I said gently, I had managed to stop crying by now, but you could still hear the sadness in my voice. "You have already made your plans with the academy, haven't you?" He nodded. "Your not allowed to change them, Alberta said we weren't allowed to argue, and she'll know that if you change them now it's because I asked you to. Anyway, I wouldn't want to stop you from seeing your aunt, I know you love her, and I couldn't take that away from you, even if it was just for a week."

Christian just stared at me astonished. "You would really go and face all that pain just to make me happy?" he questioned. I nodded slowly.

"You've been through just as much pain as me Christian, one of us deserves to be happy." He still had the look of amazement on his face as he tightened his hold around me. It was true though. Christian did deserve to be happy. He had done so much for me, when I was breaking down he would always be there. I didn't care how much pain I had to go through to see him happy. It would be like a thank you to him for me to do this. I would have to live through it - not that I really had much choice.

"I wouldn't let you do this if I had a choice you know," He said smoothly. He paused for a moment after that. "But if I don't, then I might as well thank you for thinking of it that way." He finished finally. I tightened my hands that were holding onto his arms which we wrapped around me. He tightened them as well. We sat there in silence, both thinking about what interesting events were going to happen at spring break.

The rest of the week carried on as normal. I tried my hardest not to dwell on the fact I would be seeing Dimitri within a number of days, and carried out my duty as Christian's guardian the best I could. I seemed to face 'Strigoi' attack every other day. But I still hadn't lost one. I was proud of myself, but somehow I couldn't quite manage to enjoy my victories fully.

The days swept by, and soon it came to that day.

"Come on Rose!" Christian shouted from the plane. He might feel sorry for me having to see Dimitri, but he couldn't quite hide the excitement about going to see his aunt Tasha.

"I'm coming!" I said grumpily as I lugged my case towards the open doors of the Academy jet. The plane was small and only had about 50 seats. A few other Moroi and there guardians were sharing the same flight as us, as they were heading in the same direction.

The plane journey seemed fast - probably because I slept the whole way through it. I woke to find my head on Christian's shoulder and his arm around mine. He was gazing down at me softly, and I couldn't help the flutter that my heart made under his gaze.

"Morning." He said while laughing gently.

"Morning." I replied in a groggy voice.

He laughed at my voice and told me to buckle up because we were landing, I did as I was told and turned to look out of the window. It was raining. What a surprise. Just as I thought we had discarded the harsh Montana weather, here we were in it again. "Tasha is picking us up at the airport." he said. He didn't need to imply that Dimitri was going to be there, we all knew it already. I didn't want to imagine the awkwardness of this whole situation. Me and Dimitri not speaking, Christian trying not to say anything that might not upset me, Tasha bringing Dimitri into every conversation she had. I decided I would just sit there and take it. Not spoke unless spoken to - and then I could guarantee I would not be saying much. I shrugged down in my seat on the aeroplane, dreading what was about to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

I followed Christians gaze as we got off the plane. There stood Tasha, and behind her… Dimitri. I walked after Christian towards them, trying to stay as much into the background as possible.

As much as it looks like I should, I don't hate Tasha. In fact, I quite like her really. If she hadn't stolen my man, I would probably be her best friend. I couldn't blame her for stealing Dimitri. She had no idea that me and Dimitri were ever more than student and mentor, wait, should I saw _were_ more than student and mentor. If she did know, well, then I could consider hating her.

"Christian!" Tasha shouted, as she ran over to hug him. She turned to look at me. "Oh, hello Rose, I didn't see you there." She seemed to be thinking about something before she continued. "I thought you'd be spending time with Adrian." I swallowed. I really hadn't hoped this would be brought up so soon.

"Oh." I said in a strained voice. "I'm not with Adrian anymore."

Tasha looked at me confused. "But why? You always seemed so perfect for one another." I had to swallow again at this. I decided to tell her that he cheated on me, just not the Lissa part, that was for Christian to explain.

"He cheated on me." I said quietly. Tasha looked shocked. I thought I heard a faint growl from Dimitri, but I was probably imagining things, I mean, why the hell should he care, or have the right to care for that matter.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Tasha said softly. "But who with?" she asked in an inquisitive voice.

I swallowed hardest this time. I had hoped so much that she wouldn't ask that question, and I just couldn't answer her. "Urr…" I stammered.

"Lissa." Christian said shortly and bluntly.

Tasha span around on the spot. "Lissa!" she cried at him. "But, I thought she was here with you! And if Lissa isn't here, then why is Rose here?" She questioned Christian. Then her face turned into an even more inquisitive look. "You two aren't…?" She trailed off unsure of how to say the next couple of words.

"NO!" Me and Christian yelled at her simultaneously.

"Then why are you here? I mean you and Christian have never really been the best of friends…" She asked, pondering any thought she could of why I could actually be here.

"She didn't actually have any choice in the matter." Christian said. Tasha gave us a puzzled look. "She was assigned to me for the field experience, and this year, they decided to add and extra part to it. The novices have to accompany the Moroi on the vacation during spring bank, with no exceptions. Visits weren't allowed to be changed at all after they established this, so that the novices couldn't get out of it." Christian clarified her. Throughout the explanation, Tasha's face turned from bewilderment to understanding, and then to sympathy.

"Rose, I am sorry that you have to spend you holidays with us, I am guessing it wouldn't be your first choice." she said gently.

"Actually, I would rather be here with Christian, than be with Lissa or Adrian, or stuck at the academy by myself, seen as though Eddie had to go with Lissa anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, me and Rose are actually quite good friends now." Christian said.

"Hey! Don't push your luck." I teased while punching him lightly in the arm. He rubbed it gently.

"Come on, lets get going." Tasha decided, and she started to lead the way to the car. I grabbed mine and Christian's suitcases and followed her towards the car.

"You don't have to do that you know." Christian said, whilst gesturing at the suitcases I was loaded up with.

"I don't mind," I said. "Better me carry them than you waste the little bit you have on them." I said whilst laughing.

"Hey! You know I'm that puny, wasn't it just the other day you were admiring my muscles." he said winking. I blushed slightly as he walked away chuckling.

After the suitcases were loaded, and we had driven back to the house, Tasha showed me my room. She showed me to the room that she had prepared.

"Sorry." she said before entering. "I was expecting it to be Lissa with Christian not you, so I only have one room ready. It also only has one bed." she said nervously.

"That's okay," I said softly. "I'm used to it by now, I have to sleep on the floor in his room for the field experience anyway. No matter tempting it is to chuck him on the floor and take it for myself, I have resisted so far, I shouldn't see any problem now." I said laughing. She smiled back at me and left me by myself.

I laid back onto the bed, thought I might as well make the most of it whilst Christian wasn't here. I thought about today so far. Telling Tasha about Adrian and Lissa had been quick, and she hadn't asked to many questions. I had avoided Dimitri completely so far. Things hadn't become to awkward yet. I hadn't let Christian die of any Strigoi - although this was one I planned on never happening, unlike the others which definitely would.

I was snapped out of my reviewing of the day by a tall dark figure at the doorway.

"Rose…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...

So much for avoiding him. I turned to Dimitri who was standing in the doorway.

"Rose…" he said again. It was if he was looking for the right words to say. If I was picking, he wouldn't be saying many words right now.

"What do you want." I snapped sharply.

"I want to apologise." he started. "I…"

"I don't want to hear it." I said cutting him off. "I am here to enjoy myself with Christian and Tasha, not to be pulled down by your annoying apologies and comments."

"Rose! You need to listen to me!" His voice was starting to become raised. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"If you didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't have left! If you didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't have told me you loved me before you left! If you didn't want to hurt me, then you wouldn't be stood there right now! You hurt me just like everyone else! Everyone leaves me! First you, then Adrian! What is wrong with me? Am I just here for everyone else to use and abandon?" My voice was beginning to break. It had started off calm, been raised to yelling, and finally fallen to being almost silent.

"Rose, you must know that's not t-" Dimitri was cut off by another voice and a shove out of the way.

"Rose!" Christian shouted. "Are you okay? What did he say to you? Why are you crying?" I hadn't realised I had tears running down my face until Christian mentioned it. I just shook my head, unable to form any words just yet. Christian managed to say the words I wanted anyway. "Just go Dimitri." He turned and left. I think he gathered that putting up and argument was a lost cause.

Christian led me to the bed and pulled me to the middle of it, wrapping his arms around me. He didn't speak a word, but somehow, he didn't need to to make me feel better. "Did Tasha hear?" I asked quietly in a strained voice.

"No." he said gently. I didn't want to ruin Tasha's holiday, she was looking forward to spending a nice few days with her nephew who was like a son to her. I didn't want to ruin that with petty arguments.

"Good." I said whilst yawning. I'm pretty sure Christian couldn't have understood what I said, but it didn't matter. I fell asleep shortly after that. I had one of the worst dreams I had ever had.

I was with Dimitri, he was cradling me in his arms, telling me he loved me. "I love you Roza." he said in that tone of voice he had only ever used with me.

"I love you too." I repeated despite my instincts telling me I should never say those words to Dimitri again.

Suddenly he was gone. Vanished. His arms didn't cradle me anymore and I was left with nothing. "Dimitri!" I shouted to no one. "Dimitri come back!" No one answered. I looked around and realised that I was at the gym. I got up deciding I should go and look for him. He wouldn't leave. Not again. He couldn't.

"Little Dhampir." Adrian called before coming up behind me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dimitri, where's he gone?" I asked him, dreading the answer.

"He left. Never coming back." he said simply. "But that's okay. I'm here for you little dhampir. I would never leave. I love you remember." Somehow I believed him. Yes Dimitri might leave, but not Adrian as well.

"I love you too." I said back to him. And I believed it. Just like before. I could let myself trust him. Suddenly Lissa came up to us. She looked at mine and Adrian's intertwined hands. Then, she grabbed Adrian's face and kissed him. He kissed back without hesitation. He started to disintegrate in front of me.

"Goodbye Rose." he said before vanishing completely.

That left me alone again. I had opened my heart up to another person, and they had crushed it. I turned and ran to my room. When I got there I saw Christian sat on my bed. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug, just like he always did. Just like he always would. Then he got up. He walked towards the door.

"Christian! Come back!" I shouted. He never turned around he just kept walking. Just like everyone did out of my life.

I woke up with a start. I couldn't feel Christian's strong arms around me anymore. He was walking towards the door, just like in the dream. I had to stop him.

"Christian!" I shouted. You could hear the distress, grief and need in my voice. I needed him to come back. I don't think I could stand my life without him in it anymore.

He turned around swiftly. Not like in the dream. He was coming back to me. He wasn't going to leave me. "Christian." I whimpered. "Please don't leave me. Don't be like everyone else who walks out of my life." He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

He walked up to me and sat down on the bed beside me. "I would never leave you Rose." he said genuinely.

"Promise?" I asked. I know I sounded like a little girl, but I couldn't help myself. I needed some kind of confirmation. Anything.

He came closer and leaned towards me. He caressed my cheek with his hand. I started to get lost into his ice blue eyes as they stared at me intently. There was something there I had failed to notice before. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on before. He was still leaning closer. Our forehead's were practically touching when he whispered one word to me.

"Promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...

I had been waiting quite a while for this moment. No matter how long or hard I tried to deny it to myself, I was falling in love with Christian Ozera. And right now. He was about to kiss me.

I closed the final gap between us. It started out nice and sweet, then soon got more intense. I could tell by the way he was kissing me now, he also had been waiting a while to do this. This kiss held so much. Power. Release. Love. I never thought any of those words I would use to describe Christian, and yet here I was. Kissing him. And boy, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Without breaking the kiss, he pushed me down onto the bed. He came up for air and stared into my eyes. The intensity travelled between us simply by our eye contact, not just our kissing. I had only ever felt this kind of connection with Dimitri, and I never thought I would have anything like it again.

I didn't have much to ponder it though, as Christians lips found mine again. This kiss lasted much longer. Our lips moved in synchronisation as I pulled on the back of his neck to deepen this further. His hands moved from my waist and entangled themselves in my hair.

Suddenly a clearing of a throat stopped us. A sound that was horribly familiar had interrupted us. Christian hadn't moved off from on top of me yet, so I simply turned my head to the side.

"Yes, Dimitri?" I asked him.

He looked rather startled at having just seen me and Christian in quite an intense make out session. He just stared. Seemingly unable to move. After a couple of seconds he shook his head and snapped out of it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly exasperated.

Me and Christian just looked at each other, until I had the guts to speak up. "What does it look like we're doing?" I asked him with a smirk.

He just stared at me, disgusted. "It looks like you are kissing Christian Ozera, when you should be guarding him." Dimitri said in his guardian voice. "Something you should not be doing." He said bluntly.

"Something I shouldn't be doing! Something I shouldn't be doing!" I exclaimed taken aback. "To be honest Dimitri, I think you know quite a bit about doing _something _you shouldn't, especially something like getting into a relationship with someone inappropriate!" I shouted at him.

"It's none of you business what Rose does anyway. You lost the right to boss Rose about a long time ago." Christian said. He had finally gotten off me, and came to stand next to me. I realised that I had moved to stand in front of Dimitri. The look of rage on my face must have been indescribable. By the look on Christian's face, I could tell that it was.

"What's going on here?" Tasha demanded, walking through the door to find me and Christian staring at Dimitri.

"I…" I stammered.

She turned to Dimitri. "What does she mean that you know something about forbidden relationships. Why don't you have the right to tell Rose what to do?" She looked at him expectantly.

He just stared. Incapable of speech. So I spoke for him. "Look. Me and Dimitri used to be in a relationship. He left me to be with you, that's why I haven't been talking to him like normal. Just acting like a jealous teenager I guess." I said gently. Christian just looked at me aghast.

"Rose!" Christian began. "You know that's not-"

I elbowed him. "Yes." I hissed. "It is."

Tasha just stood the looking dumbstruck. "Is this true Dimitri?" She asked looking hurt.

"Yes, Tasha I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think I would ever need to." He looked down.

"It's okay. I guess." Tasha began. "I'm just hurt you didn't tell me. Do you want to come with me? I think we should talk about it." She said to Dimitri, and we both left the room.

I dared to peek at Christian. The look of outrage on his face showed everything. I knew exactly what was coming. He was going to ask me why on Earth I had defended Dimitri like that. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure myself. But as I heard the words I was speaking, some realisation did come into my head. Dimitri had chosen Tasha over me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I was acting like a jealous teenager, when I should be trying to be civilized and not start something like I just had. I didn't want to ruin Dimitri's career, or Tasha's happiness. I couldn't change Dimitri's decision, I just had to live by it.

"What the _hell _did you do that for!" Christian all but shouted at me.

"Look, just calm down and listen to me." I said gently. I didn't quite dare and go over to him just yet. I was still scared by the look in his eyes. "I did what I did because it was somewhat the truth okay. Dimitri did pick Tasha over me. It was his choice to make, and he made it. I am acting like a jealous teenager, because I can't take the fact that he picked her over me, but it's something I have to deal with. I don't want to take away Tasha's happiness because of my jealousy." I explained to him.

His anger softened throughout my explanation, and by the end of it, he was hugging me. "I just can't believe you would be nice enough to help him after all the hurt he put you through." Christian said to me gently.

"It's nice to know that I have made other people happy, because I am going to be suffering anyway." I whispered.

Christian pulled back from me. He looked me in the eyes, then moved his face towards mine again. His lips touched mine, and all my pain went away for a moment. When we had both pulled back, I chuckled. "If that's what I'm going to get when I stick up for my ex-boyfriend, I think I'll do it more often." I said. "So, where do think Adrian is?" I asked winking.

He just turned to me and smiled. "You don't need to do anything for me to want to do that again." he said huskily. Then he kissed me again.


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note….

I have decided to stop my story there because I cant really think of anything else to write for it…

I hope you all enjoyed my story and thank you for all the reviews I got!

From Alex..


End file.
